shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuuchuu Shuuchuu no Mi
The Focus Focus Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit, in which it allows its user to alter the chances, likelihood, odds and probability of something happening, simply by focusing on it through mental concentration. It was eaten by Marine Commander Chance, the leader of the Lucky Streak Division. Appearance Usage The primary use of this Devil Fruit is turn an otherwise unfavorable outcome into something positive for the user, and even to make positive results turn negative for others; simply by focusing on the event at hand, If the user is inadequately trained in the use of the Focus Focus Fruit, then the chances of this happenening are slim at best. On the other hand, experienced wielders of the Focus Focus Fruit will be able to cheat lady luck, and make the best out of any given situation at hand. In relative terms, the more you concentrate on something, the more likely it'll turn out to be either good or bad for you, depending on what results you were hoping for, and what results it was originally going to end up as. Strengths The greatest advantage the Focus Focus Fruit offers is the guaranteed level of luck that the user wishes for themself, or for others. If a chandelier were to fall on someone's head, and if given prior knowledge of this event, the user could focus their attention on the chandelier in order to prevent it from falling on someone's head (though there's no guarantee the chandelier WON'T drop either way.) If at a gambling casino, and the user needs a certain card, or roll of the die, then the user can focus their attention on the next play in order to get the desired outcome they were hoping for. And if in the middle of a fight, and debris is falling all around both the user and the opponent, then the user can make it so that the enemy is hit by falling debris. So long as there's an event in place, and the user is aware of it, then the user can be blessed with the best or worst of luck, depending on their preference. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Aside from this, a glaring weakness is that the user is unable of affecting anything that doesn't have a clear outcome in the end. In order for the Focus Focus Fruit to work, an event needs to have been started or in progress, otherwise, nothing will happen. The fruit follows the law that for every action, there is a reaction; and so the user must await any form of action to occur (such as a fight, or an accident) before they can alter the reaction. Additionally, so long as the user is unaware of the event, then the outcome cannot be stopped. The user must always be focusing on the outcome, if they wish for it to change; and so without any known knowledge of the probability of an event, the user will be helpless to stop it until it's too late. Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream